Pink Hair
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Naruto bingung harus merasa senang karena mendapat mimpi bertemu perempuan cantik atau syok karena mendapat mimpi ditonjok perempuan cantik tersebut. Naruto menghela napas, "...rasanya seperti nyata. Mengerikan sekali."/Sial. Kenapa bukan mimpi basah saja sih?/NaruSaku Oneshot/[For #4LOVESHOTS #Glassy #DREAM #1]/Mind to RnR?


" _ **It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."**_

 _― J.K. Rowling_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Glasses**_

 _ **(Kira Desuke, Aika Namikaze, Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka)**_

 _Genres : Romance/Fantasy_

 _Main Pair : NaruSaku_

 _Dedicated for 4 Love-Shots Event_

 _Dream_

 _ **#1**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PINK HAIR**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alkisah, di suatu tempat di penjuru kota Tokyo dimana lingkaran kehidupan adalah segalanya. Hiduplah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terkubur di bawah tumpukan kertas. Di saat wajahnya yang—seharusnya—tampan itu mengerut dengan hidung menahan napas, kulit berwarna tannya terlihat lebih menggelap dari biasanya, kedua matanya memutih, mulutnya terbuka dengan sedikit air liur mengalir di ujung mulutnya. Kamar tempatnya tinggal sekarang tidak dinyalakan lampunya, sprei kasur yang sudah tidak dicuci sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, laptop masih dalam kondisi menyala dengan layar yang menunjukkan kertas kosong, dan berbagai macam kekacauan lainnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi, mungkin... dia sudah—

"AAAAARRRRRGGHH SKRIPSI SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

—ah, masih hidup.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga suara jedukan dari dinding kamar sebelah terdengar, "JANGAN TERIAK TIBA-TIBA BEGITU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriak pemilik kamar sebelah setelah menendang dinding. Naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari posisinya yang terkubur tumpukan kertas sejak kemarin, hanya melirik malas dan tidak berniat membalas. Sampai suara itu kembali berteriak, "SELESAIKAN SKRIPSIMU SANA!" oh, luka dalam hatinya kembali terkorek. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan balik menendang dinding yang telah ditendang sebelumnya dari sebelah kamarnya.

"URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI, INUZUKA KIBA SIALAN!" teriak Naruto, tak kalah kencangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai balasan kembali terdengar.

 _ **DHUG**_

"HA! AKU AKAN MENGURUS DIRI SENDIRI JIKA SESEORANG TIDAK TIBA-TIBA BERTERIAK MEMECAH KONSENTRASIKU!"

 _ **DHUG**_

"ALASAN SAJA KAU!"

 _ **DHUG**_

"BERHENTI MENENDANG DINDINGKU BODOH!"

 _ **DHUG**_

"KAU BERHENTI DULUAN!"

 _ **DHUG DHUG**_

"HEI! KAU DULUAN YANG MEMULAI, DASAR JOMBLO NGENES!"

 _ **DHUG DHUG**_

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

 _ **DHUG DHUG DHUG DHUG DHUG DHUG DHUG DHUG**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI, AKU AKAN MENAIKKAN BIAYA KOS KALIAN!"

...dan _skak mat._

Senju Tsunade tersenyum puas mendengar keheningan yang akhirnya didapatnya. Dia membanting kembali kamar utamanya sebagai ibu kos di gedung ini. Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan waktunya menonton bola... hidup matinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Menonton sembari konsentrasi berdoa supaya dewa perjudian memihak padanya kali ini—walau tidak pernah sama sekali. Setidaknya Tsunade tidak pernah menyerah.

Kembali ke tokoh utama, Naruto menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya keras-keras sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan bentuk sprei yang sudah tidak jelas. Melihat sesaat sebelum kembali berpikir, kapan terakhir dia tidur? Dia tak dapat mengingatnya lagi.

"Sebentar... tidak apa-apa, 'kan..." tanpa sempat menunggu jawaban dari siapapun yang bersangkutan, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur dalam hitungan detik.

Gelap. Gelap.

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi seperti ini setelah sekian lamanya. Terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah skripsinya yang baru saja menyelesaikan bab pertama... namun tidak ada kemajuan lagi sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Seakan pikirannya langsung _stuck_ begitu saja. Saat sedang stress begini, biasanya Naruto akan mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan bermain _game_ dan sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan pacar atau teman-teman terdekatnya. Tapi, sudah dua bulan dia lebih memilih istirahat daripada mengerjakan kewajibannya, bukankah mahasiswa teknik tingkat akhir itu sudah mendapatkan istirahat lebih dari cukup?

Walau begitu, tanpa mendengarkan teriakan batinnya, Naruto tetap jatuh tertidur. Persetan dengan pertaruhan hidup dan matinya, biarkan dia istirahat saat ini juga. Kegelapan yang dia dapatkan setelah berpindah kesadaran, tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan suatu cahaya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan dan Naruto dapat merasakan suasana panas bau angin berhembus di sekitarnya. Seakan dia sedang berada di dalam gua dan di ujung sana ada pintu keluar menuju tempat yang lebih baik.

Semakin semangat, Naruto berlari di dalam mimpinya menuju ke arah cahaya di ujung sana. Bau rumput hijau dan kumpulan air seperti danau menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam sementara dia terus berlari.

"Sampai!" teriaknya senang ketika akhirnya dia keluar dari gua. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali menghirup udara di sekitarnya dalam-dalam, "Di luar dugaan, aku baru tahu ada tempat sesegar ini!" teriaknya lagi—terdengar lebih senang dari sebelumnya. Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka mata lalu melihat ke sekitarnya.

Dia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, mungkin itu yang membuatnya merasakan kasarnya permukaan rumput dan tanah secara langsung—rasanya begitu nyata. Naruto yang memakai celana pendek berwarna oranye dan kaos putih polos itu terlihat menikmati sekitarnya, dia berlari lalu berjalan, merasakan permukaan-permukaan yang bisa dia pijak. Beberapa kali burung hingga kupu-kupu terbang menghampirinya, seakan menyambut kedatangannya. Naruto hanya tertawa dan menghargai sambutan mereka, sesekali berhenti membiarkan para burung dan kupu-kupu berpijak pada bahu hingga ujung jarinya.

Tawa Naruto menggema, membuat para makhluk hidup di sana melihat ke arahnya. Merasakan betapa segarnya suasana di tempat misterius ini, Naruto terus melihat ke sekelilingnya. Begitu melihat sebuah batu besar, Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar lalu berlari dan dalam sekali lompatan, dia bisa sampai ke puncak batu besar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut. Di atas batu, Naruto membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, menarik napas panjang, menghirup udara segar yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"AAAH MENYENANGKAAAAN!" teriaknya puas. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sendiri tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebarnya. Para burung seakan membantunya untuk memberantakkan rambutnya dan Naruto hanya tertawa dengan perlakuan ini. Dia memindahkan kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya sendiri lalu iris biru langitnya menatap lurus ke depannya.

Hamparan rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon dengan rimbun daun yang lebat di bawah, lalu biru langit yang dihiasi kumpulan awan-awan putih di atas. Naruto baru melihat pemandangan seperti ini rasanya baru sekali seumur hidupnya. Sebagai anak yang selalu tinggal di tengah perkotaan dimana di sana dipenuhi mobil, motor, gedung-gedung bertingkat, jalanan beraspal, dan penuh dengan polusi asap, Naruto hampir tak pernah memiliki waktu ke tempat yang masih terjaga kealamiannya seperti ini.

Baru saja akan berteriak lagi, Naruto mendengar siulan seseorang. Naruto tersentak dan mempertajam pendengarannya sembari sedikit menundukkan badannya. Apa mungkin dia hanya salah dengar? Mungkin saja itu hanya suara daun-daun yang saling bergesekan, 'kan?

Tapi, dengan cepat suara itu muncul lagi. Membuat Naruto akhirnya yakin dia bukanlah satu-satunya manusia di sini. Siapa? Naruto langsung lompat dari atas batu dalam sekali lompatan, dia berlari cepat mencari sumber suara yang terdengar semakin jelas. Ke balik pohon, balik semak, hingga ke balik gua, dia belum menemukannya. Naruto nyaris saja menyerah, sampai dia akhirnya sadar suara itu kini telah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dalam gerakan lambat, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua iris biru langitnya langsung membulat kaget melihat seorang... gadis yang duduk di atas batu. Gadis itu membelakanginya, hanya mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih. Rambut berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya bergerak ke kanan kiri, seiring dengan gerakan kepala gadis tersebut yang masih menyenandungkan lagu entah apa itu. Naruto diam memperhatikannya lalu melangkah pelan—berniat untuk melihat lebih dekat. Hingga dia tidak menyadari ada batu kecil di jalannya dan dia pun tersandung hingga oleng maju beberapa langkah.

"Aduduh! Aw! Aw!" erangnya sembari mengangkat kakinya yang tersandung dan mengelusnya pelan. Tapi, berkat suaranya, gadis itu berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya.

Menyadari itu, Naruto pun ikut diam dan reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut menegakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke belakang perlahan tapi pasti sementara kedua iris biru langit Naruto menunggu... menunggu melihat seperti apa rupa gadis yang memiliki suara indah tersebut—

 _ **TRIIT TRIIIIT**_

Uzumaki Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya. Mengedip berkali-kali lalu melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Hp yang diletakkan di atas meja tak jauh dari kasurnya telah bergetar dengan suara _alarm_ yang berbunyi berulang kali. Dengan muka bingung, Naruto tertawa hambar...

"Eh? Hanya mimpi?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto masih belum bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Sejak saat itu, dia memaku dirinya sendiri duduk di depan laptop. Entah bagaimana sejak tidur sesaat dimana dia mendapat mimpi aneh itu, Naruto jadi terasa lebih lancar mengetik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Berdiri untuk mengambil cemilan, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca, dia bisa melihat kantung biru di bawah kedua matanya.

Ah... betapa mengerikannya.

Naruto mengusap-usap matanya lalu kembali duduk di depan laptop, "Sedikit lagi... ayo sedikit lagi... berju—"

Dan dia pun jatuh tertidur tepat di depan laptopnya.

Detik-detik awal, Naruto dapat mendengar suara dengkurannya sendiri sebelum semuanya menggelap. Rasanya seakan kesadaran ditarik begitu saja dari dunianya. Terlalu lelah, Naruto tidak peduli lagi... yang terjadi, terjadilah. Mungkin saja dengan tidur dan bangun lagi nanti, pikirannya akan kembali jernih?

Seharusnya, mimpi yang sama tidak akan terjadi dua kali, 'kan? Atau mimpi yang berlanjut itu... sangat jarang atau tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?

Namun, saat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, lagi-lagi tempat ini. Tempat yang telah dia datangi sebelumnya. Tidak seperti kemarin, Naruto langsung tahu sekarang adalah mimpi. Hanya saja, berulang kali mengedipkan mata atau bahkan mencubit lengannya sendiri, Naruto tetap tidak bangun. Mulai bingung, akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sembari berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Hei, kau."

Tersentak kaget, Naruto segera berteriak sembari melompat dan berbalik, "WAAA APA? APA? APA? ADA APAA?"

Gadis yang memanggilnya itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya, "Kau berisik, bodoh!" tanpa menutupi wajah kesalnya, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau datang lagi. Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada galak.

Eh? Lagi?

Naruto yang juga sempat tak fokus karena merasa takut diserang tiba-tiba, akhirnya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kedua mata itu sempat berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis di hadapannya. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 160 cm. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Naruto. Rambut _soft pink_ miliknya yang panjangnya sebahu berterbangan ditiup angin di sekitar mereka. Naruto langsung menyadarinya. Kedua bola matanya yang beriris biru langit tersebut terlihat berbinar ketika menangkap wajah pemilik rambut berwarna unik yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi.

"Kau..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Dalam sekejap, warna merah memenuhi wajahnya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tak bisa menyingkirkan kata 'cantik' yang memenuhi dalam dadanya. Naruto melihat ke kanan kiri, merasa _nervous_ mendadak, "...err, kau sendiri siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan balik yang reflek dikeluarkan Naruto membuat gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku duluan yang bertanya lho," ucapnya sedikit main-main.

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang datang ke mimpiku, 'kan?" membantah, Naruto mencoba bertahan. Masih belum berani menatap gadis di depannya langsung, Naruto melanjutkan, "Bukankah aku lebih punya hak untuk bertanya duluan?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mendadak memasang wajah menyeramkan, "Mimpimu? Jangan ngaku-ngaku! Kau sendiri baru datang belakangan ke sini!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada berteriak.

Semakin bingung, Naruto melangkah mundur sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada, "Eh? Eeh? Meski kau bilang begitu—"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa maumu, tapi jika benar ini mimpimu... apa kalau aku memukulmu, kau akan bangun?" tanyanya mengancam. Gadis itu telah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya dengan mukanya yang garang membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

"Tu-Tunggu, tunggu dulu—"

"HIAAA!"

 _ **DHUAK**_

"WAAA!?" Naruto langsung bangun cepat dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari setiap sisi di wajahnya. Kedua matanya langsung menangkap layar laptop di depan wajahnya. Dengan kedua alis mengerut tak tenang, Naruto kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Apa-apaan sih cewek itu..." bisik Naruto di tengah engahan napasnya. Naruto bingung harus merasa senang karena mendapat mimpi bertemu perempuan cantik atau syok karena mendapat mimpi ditonjok perempuan cantik tersebut. Naruto menghela napas, "...rasanya seperti nyata. Mengerikan sekali."

Tapi, terima kasih berkat mimpi aneh itu, Naruto tidak mengantuk lagi. Dia bisa melanjutkan skripsinya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja, walau begitu tetap kepikiran. Naruto mencibir kesal sembari bermisuh-misuh di tengah usahanya mengetik di depan laptop. Semoga saja, malam ini bab berikutnya telah kelar. Setidaknya ada laporan yang bisa dia banggakan pada dosennya besok pagi.

Diam-diam, Naruto menyesali nasibnya.

Sial.

Kenapa bukan mimpi basah saja sih?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Dari kejauhan, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kantin umum di tengah wilayah kampusnya. Biasanya di sana, pada tempat duduk paling pojok, akan ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut _model raven_ miliknya yang sedang meminum kopi sembari membuka laptopnya. Wajah tampannya menjadi salah satu pemikat para kaum Hawa di sana yang berusaha mencuri pandang dari ujung mata mereka. Membicarakannya sembari tertawa kecil, mengagumi ketampanan salah satu keturunan Adam tersebut.

"SAAA-SUUU-KEEEEEE!" teriakan Naruto hanya membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi dengan tenang itu melirik sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kerjaannya lagi. Tanpa permisi seperti biasa, Naruto langsung menarik kursi di depan Sasuke dan tersenyum menyeringai di depan sahabat baiknya itu.

Kedua alis mengerut kesal, Sasuke bertanya galak, "Apa?"

"Oh ayolah, pasang sedikit senyum di muka menyebalkanmu itu," respon Naruto diakhiri kekehan kecil. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum kembali fokus dengan laptopnya. Naruto melanjutkan, "mengerjakan di tengah jam istirahat begini? Kau memang _something,_ Sasuke."

"Ya, lebih baik daripada yang sudah nganggur meninggalkan skripsinya lebih dari sebulan," Naruto langsung tertohok. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang meminum kopi Sasuke tadinya itu kini terbatuk-batuk dengan tidak elit, "daripada menggangguku di sini, lebih baik kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sendiri, _Dobe,_ " Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menyeringai tipis.

"Tapi setelah dipikir ulang... kau tidak perlu mengerjakannya."

Mendapat reaksi yang beda, Naruto langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Hah? Maksudmu?" seringai Sasuke belum hilang sama sekali dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati wisuda lebih dulu dan menertawakanmu sembari menginjak kepalamu."

"Oh, _hell no!_ " teriak Naruto langsung. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil sebelum fokus dengan pekerjaannya lagi. Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu mengambil Hpnya, melihat jam di layarnya sesaat. Namun seketika, melihatnya justru membuatnya mengingat kembali akan suatu hal, "Hei, Sasuke."

"...Hn?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kita lebih dari dua kali berturut-turut mendapat mimpi yang sama, artinya apa ya?" tanyanya ragu.

Sebenarnya setelah pertemuan terakhir dia ditonjok gadis aneh itu, Naruto kembali tidur dan mendapat mimpi lanjutan lagi. Untungnya kali ini dia bangun di suatu tempat dimana dia bisa mengawasi gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Naruto diam-diam memperhatikannya tanpa mau menunjukkan dirinya. Sudah cukup ditonjok sekali, Naruto tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Tapi, tetap saja _soft pink_ itu menarik perhatiannya. Naruto terlalu terfokus dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa itu. Tepat saat gadis itu hampir menyadari keberadaannya, Naruto terbangun lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh selidik sebelum menjawab, "Memang sudah berapa kali mendapat mimpi yang sama?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Sebenarnya bukan sama sih... tapi lebih dikatakan 'berlanjut'. Baru tiga kali, tapi aku merasakan akan mendapat lanjutan mimpi itu kalau aku tidur lagi nanti," jelasnya. Sasuke masih diam menatapnya sebelum akhirnya memilih mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sembari mengetik, Sasuke melanjutkan, "tiga kali itu masih wajar. Lebih baik kau menonton dulu sebelum tidur, mungkin saja mimpimu akan teralihkan," jelas Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

Naruto mengangguk asal. _Yeah,_ saran Sasuke bisa dicoba sih. Yang jelas, cepat atau lambat, Naruto tidak ingin terlalu sering mendapat mimpi tentang cewek yang tidak dikenalnya itu, karena bagaimanapun juga—

 _ **RRRRRR**_

Getar Hp mengagetkan lamunan Naruto, melihat siapa penelponnya, Naruto mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda izin pada Sasuke. Setelah sahabatnya itu mengangguk, Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mengangkat teleponnya. Senyum lebar dengan semburat merah tipis menguar di wajah tampan pemuda bertubuh atletis tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa Shion? Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan menuju tempat kencan kita, sayangku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Ketika membuka mata lagi, Naruto tak pernah berpikir hal pertama yang dia lihat dalam mimpi baru itu adalah wajah gadis mengerikan yang telah ditemuinya beberapa kali... lewat mimpi.

"Hei."

Reflek, kedua bola mata Naruto membulat. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisinya dan mundur dengan cepat, "Wa-wa-wa-waaaaaa!?"— _ **DHUK!—**_ dan menabrak batu besar di belakangnya, "AAAAAAWWWWW!"

"Ssst! Tenanglah! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" melihat Naruto yang tidak mempedulikannya melainkan berteriak kesakitan sembari memegang benjol di belakang kepalanya, wajah gadis itu berubah khawatir, "Eh? K-Kau tak apa-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu..." bisiknya cemas.

Setetes air mata jatuh di ujung mata Naruto yang bergetar kesakitan. Tidak bermaksud menunjukkan sisi payahnya, Naruto tertawa menahan sakit, "Ha-Haha, tenang saja... semuanya oke!" serunya sembari menunjukkan jempolnya dengan tangan bergetar. Walau sebenarnya dia sangat syok dengan betapa besar benjolan di atas kepalanya.

Oh, dia ingin menangis demi _Kami-sama._

Melihat sikap sok tangguh Naruto, tak dapat membuat gadis itu menahan wajah memerahnya yang menahan tawa itu lebih lama. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut tertawa sejadi-jadinya, kedua matanya berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Gadis cantik itu mengusap air di ujung-ujung matanya, "Hihi... aduh... haha! Maaf... maafkan aku! Hahaha!" dia kembali memegangi perutnya dan tertawa geli. Melihat ini, Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kalau memang menyesal, setidaknya tunjukkan ekspresi yang benar padaku, nona."

Gadis itu akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tawanya, walau sesekali masih terlihat terkikik kecil. Rambut _soft pink_ miliknya yang sangat menarik perhatian itu terlihat bermain-main di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan wajah memerah, "Tapi aku benar-benar bermaksud minta maaf. Tidak hanya untuk sekarang, tapi juga untuk pukulanku sebelumnya," gadis itu berjongkok di depan Naruto yang masih terduduk sejak tadi lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf... maafkan aku, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

Ukh, jurus pamungkas para wanita. Kedua mata _puppy eyes_ itu langsung menusuk dada Naruto tepat sasaran. Wajah laki-laki itu langsung menghangat dan memerah. Naruto membuang mukanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-Tidak masalah. Aku tidak memikirkannya kok," melirik-lirik sedikit sebelum kembali memutar kepalanya, Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "kau sampai datang menghampiriku duluan, jadi akan kuanggap perkataanmu itu memang serius. Aku percaya padamu."

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah. Terima kasih," gadis itu tersenyum lebih cerah dari sebelumnya membuat Naruto semakin gelagapan. Laki-laki itu bergerak tak tenang dari posisinya. Gadis tersebut tertawa kecil, "sebenarnya bukan hanya minta maaf, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Berdiri, iris hijau _emerald_ milik gadis itu menatap langsung iris biru langit Naruto, "Kau pernah bilang kalau ini adalah mimpimu. Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya dan langsung menjelajahi tempat ini sejauh yang aku bisa, tapi selain kau... tidak ada manusia lain di sini. Selain itu, kau selalu tiba-tiba datang dan pergi—seakan kau mempunyai kehidupan lain selain di sini," mengabaikan angin yang kembali meniup rambutnya, gadis itu tetap tersenyum, "walau masih meragukan, setidaknya aku ingin mencoba mempercayaimu. Dan karena kau bilang kau mempercayaiku juga, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis misterius itu berdiri di hadapannya sementara dia sendiri masih dalam posisi duduknya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu ikut berdiri. Sehingga kini gadis yang memang lebih pendek darinya itulah yang menengadahkan kepalanya sekarang. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"Meminta apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja senyum cerah gadis itu memudar... tergantikan dengan senyum sedih tertahan. Kedua alisnya tertarik—tidak bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terdalam. Naruto seakan bisa melihat maksudnya, namun di sisi lain tidak juga. Gadis cantik itu membuka bibir tipisnya yang terlihat ranum dan indah lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Kesan pertama mereka memang berantakan dan tidak seperti drama-drama picisan yang sering mereka tonton, tapi—

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

—tidak ada salahnya tetap mencoba di kesan berikutnya, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hello", when we meet again**_

" _ **Goodbye", before you say that**_

 _ **I want to give you my thanks**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **That is now my "Dream"**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku (Yume Yume)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...akhirnya nembus 3000 words ahahay gak nyangka... #apah #sistemkebutsemalam Okeee di event 4 Love-Shots ini, aku setim dengan mereka yang kusebutin di pembukaan atas... aku ngerjain dua _chapter,_ ini dan _chapter_ 3 nanti. _Chapter 2_ dikerjakan Aika Namikaze dan _chapter 4_ dikerjakan Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka. Semoga feelnya terasa dan _readers_ suka dengan fic ini ya ;;w;;

Btw biar penggambaran Sakura makin jelas, di sini Sakura penampilannya persis kayak di _ending_ anime Naruto yang ke-21 kalau gak salah, yang judul lagunya _Cascade_ dinyanyikan oleh _Unlimits._ Jadi Sakura pake gaun putih terusan gitu hahaks.

Terima kasih telah membacaaaa, _mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
